1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus provided with a conveyance unit which conveys sheets, and a discharge tray which supports, in a stacked state, the sheets conveyed by the conveyance unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image recording apparatus such as a printer is provided with a sheet conveyance apparatus which conveys sheets such as recording paper to be subjected to the image recording. The sheet conveyance apparatus is provided with a discharge tray which supports the discharged sheets in a stacked state.
The image recording apparatus, which is provided with the sheet conveyance apparatus, is demanded to be small-sized, while it is desired that the sheet having a large size can be conveyed. In order to fulfill the demand as described above, the following construction is known. That is, the paper discharge tray is constructed by a plurality of trays. When the size of the sheet is small, a state is given, in which the plurality of trays are overlapped with each other so that the discharge tray becomes compact. When the size of the sheet is large, the plurality of trays are successively pulled and drawn out so that the discharge tray has an enlarged support surface.
For example, in the well-known recording apparatus, the plurality of trays, which constitute the discharge tray, are connected to one another at both end portions in the widthwise direction of the discharge tray by means of rail structures, and the plurality of trays are slidable. For example, both end portions, of a tray disposed on the upper side, in the widthwise direction and both end portions, of a tray disposed on the lower side, in the widthwise direction constitute the rail structures. The tray disposed on the lower side is supported by the both end portions of the tray disposed on the upper side in a state that the both end portions of the tray disposed on the lower side are engaged with the both end portions of the tray disposed on the upper side respectively. However, in the case of the rail structures as described above, when the weight is applied to the plurality of trays, it is feared that the trays may be warped and the engagements may be broken at the both end portions in the widthwise direction.